leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kelpsy Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. Makes a Pokémon friendly but lowers base Attack. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Attack stat. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Attack stat. |d5=Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Attack stat. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Attack. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Attack. |effect=Makes a Pokémon more friendly, but lowers Attack EVs. , Gen. IV+ |nameor= |basis=Kelp, |type=Fighting |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=5 |scoop2=5 |stick2=2 |scoop3=4 |stick3=1 |treeimage=Kelpsy tree.gif |grow3=12 |grow4=32 |drytag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |dry=+1 |sour=+1 |sweet=-1 |spicy=-1 |dry4=10 |bitter4=10 |sour4=10 }} A Kelpsy Berry (Japanese: ネコブのみ Nekobu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations . ( required) | DPPt1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt2=Sometimes awarded after earning above 3500 points at Pal Park. | DPPt3=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Blue Shard. | HGSS2=Held by Erika's during rematches at the Fighting Dojo. | HGSS3=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1500+ steps. | Walk2=Rarely found in after 2500+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 5 ; rarely found in after 5000+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( ). | B2W22=Buyable from a on . | B2W23=Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 10 reward). | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS4=Received from after the player defeats Lisia in a contest. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 1 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Kelpsy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Kelpsy tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Generation IV A Kelpsy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Kelpsy tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Kelpsy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Kelpsy tree will yield 1-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Kelpsy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Kelpsy tree will yield 5-14 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 200 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Kelpsy Berry can produce a Level 12 (maybe higher) Dry-Sour Poffin when cooking alone. Used on a Pokémon This Berry increases a Pokémon's friendship by and lowers its Attack EVs by ten points (but not below 0). It can only be used outside of battle, and only has this effect in and later games. In Generation IV only, this Berry reduces the EV to 100 if it was above 100 when used. Artwork In the anime In The Brockster Is In!, found a Kelpsy Berry while looking for a Pecha Berry needed to cure a group of ed Pokémon. Kelpsy Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Kelpsy Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Trivia * At a size of 15 inches (38.1 cm), it is the largest Berry the player can obtain. However, several unobtainable Watmel Berries have exceeded 20 inches (50 cm). Names Category:Friendship-raising Berries de:Setangbeere es:Baya Algama fr:Baie Alga it:Baccalga ja:ネコブのみ zh:藻根果（道具）